


The Librarians: Waiting For You

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Romance, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a journey on sea, Eve’s boat overturns and she finds herself in the water. Mermaid Casseve AU. One-shot. Based on library-annex's <a href="http://library-annex.tumblr.com/post/136119895273/cassandra-eve-mermaid-au"> mermaid AU gifset</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Waiting For You

**Waiting For You**

Blue. Everything was so blue.

Eve waded in the water, feeling light as a feather. This was different that what she was told it would be like. Then again, it was her first time in the water, or so she thought. When the ship carrying her to the next kingdom tipped over the side, she had held on as tight as she could to the rails, until her hands gave way and she slid down, into the stormy waters.

Everything was calm. The seas above were so angry, thrashing and howling, and yet, everything around her was calm. She felt a peace settle over her, like as if she belonged there, in the water.

"Eve?" called a small voice behind her, a familiar voice.

Eve turned around, looking straight into the blue eyes. A small face, framed by red hair. She recognised those eyes, that face, that smile, but she just couldn't place a name. "I know you," she whispered.

"Of course you do," the other woman said, smiling.

Eve waded backwards, looking her up and down. Instead of legs, the woman had a glittery pink tail. "You're... you're a mermaid," she gasped. Eve looked around her, realising that she had heard her own voice. "And I'm... speaking underwater."

The other woman held out a hand. "Do you remember me, Eve? I've been waiting for you."

Hesitantly, Eve reached out for her. Her fingers slowly curled around the redhead's and then, with a sudden pain in her head, her memories came rushing back. "Cassandra."

Cassandra's smile grew, moving closer to her as her hand tightened around Eve's. "I've been waiting for you. Ever since they took you to land..." she trailed, shaking her head. "I hated myself for not being able to help you."

Eve remembered the day she was taken from the sea. Forced onto land, her tail turned into legs and her memories of living in the water hidden by magic. She was told they had found her on the shore, with no memories to call her own. The prince was smitten by her - he said she looked like a woman he had met in the sea - and they were married within the year. She had spent five years on land, living a life of a lie, crafted by the King. Kept away from the sea, she had always wondered why she always gazed longingly at beautiful bay from the castle. Now she knew.

Glancing down, she saw that her legs had turned back into a tail, pink and glittery as Cassandra's. Eve looked up, catching the redhead's eyes again. "I let myself be captured to protect you, Cassandra. I had faith that one day I'll come back to you." Her other hand gently stroked Cassandra's cheek. "Not even the King could keep me away from you."

Slowly, Eve leaned in and placed her lips onto Cassandra's soft, red ones. She couldn't help smiling when she heard the quiet, contented sigh. Her hand slipped under her neck, pulling her closer. When they parted, Eve rested her forehead against Cassandra's, their noses rubbing against each other. "I missed you."

Cassandra let go of Eve's hand and weaved her arms around her love. "I missed you too, Eve. I'm not letting you go this time."

Eve followed suit, hugging her. Smiling, she gave Cassandra a peck on the lips. "Neither am I."

Fin.

\--

A/N: I couldn’t help writing this when I saw library-annex’s [mermaid au gifset](http://library-annex.tumblr.com/post/136119895273/cassandra-eve-mermaid-au)! My Casseve feels!!

Any way, I hope you all enjoyed this short little AU. The writing style’s a little different from my usual style so leave me a note and tell me what you think about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
